Shadow-Warriors :Truth and Lies season 2 episode 1
by Remmiec
Summary: After Rein is left in a coma after a serious attack the Warriors scatter across Richmondcity to find out who or what may have done this deed. unknown to them evil is coming fast!


**Shadow-Warriors Season 2:Truth and Consequences **

Cassidy Yates has been here before she has stepped foot into this building on many occasions, this time however is different, she is here to see her friend and mentor and unbeknownst to one person her one time lover, the leader of the Shadow Warriors …Rein. She steps into the house Kieran the Warriors care taker; butler closes the door behind her. ''how are you madam Yates''. Taking her coat and bag. ''I am doing well Kieran and you?'' smiling as she turns to look at her old and wise friend,. I am well madam Cassidey, I am glad to see are In good health, ''I presume your flight was well.'' Cassidey, turning hugging Kieran and smiling. ''I am doing very well and the flight was good''. Sooo, how is everyone?…I got the call and I came as soon as I could. ''Really hmm, looks like your about a day late'' Cassidey turns to see Traxx behind her standing in the hallway door. ''well its good you showed up huh? Asks Traxx sarcastically. Looking Cassidey up and down smiling to himself as she turns in her blue jeans and white flip flops he notices the logo on the white t-shirt she's wearing ( sun riders) it is somewhat hidden under the blue jean jacket she's wearing. I guess your not so happy to see me are you? Asks Cassidey to Traxx with a smile. Traxx turns looking at Cassidey ''After you drop your stuff off in your room, I'll met you outside at my truck.'' Cassidey turning looking at Traxx with her brown eyes, Why am I meeting you at your truck?

Because you're coming with me to do some recon after you check in on Rein. Cassidey heads up stairs to her old room in the castle , as she slides her hand across the bannister memories jump back at her from her time here as a Shadow Warrior. She walks into her room dropping off her bags on the bed. She surveys her old surroundings it has been almost 3 years since she stepped foot In this room. ''hmmm the old days man I remember them, before our lives got crazy'' Cassidey heads down the hall walking around the corner and to the left …Rein and Trinity's bedroom. She walks slowly down the hall a bit nervous about what condition she will see Rein in. when she got the call that he was injured badly, she knew it was not good. All the years she had fought and laughed and joked by Rein's side, she had never actually seen him seriously injured at least not physically, emotionally hurt? That was another scenario altogether. Knock Knock ..Cassisdey knocks softly yet cautiously not wanted to disturb Rein if he is sleep or medicated or…Cassidey pushes at the door it slowly opens ,and she steps inside, it is quiet except for the noise maker the sound of the ocean and her many sounds. Cassidey walk into the bed chamber closing the door behind her she walks around the corner entrance down the small inner hallway that leads to the bed. She pauses suddenly her eyes begin to water as she takes a look at him…Rein the leader of the Shadow Warriors laying in his bed laying very still. His breathing calm and yet restless. She watches as his chest slowly flows up and down to the beat of his heart. His complexion is dark and rich as she remembers but still without the joyful essence she is used to seeing it in.

Seeing Rein like this is completely different from what she is normally used to. Cassidey moves over to the side of the bed and sets on the edge softly trying hard not to disturb Rein's sleep. ''why, why would someone do this to you?'' who would want you to suffer so badly? She reaches out to hold his hand'' wow your body is so cold …whats up with that? Cassisdey speaks out loud to herself. I am so sorry that you are hurt I wish there was something I could have done…What could you have done? Asks, a voice. Cassidey turns to see Trinity Lea Hernandez standing behind her. She is the second In charge of the Warrior's she is also the love and fiancée of Rein who is the leader of the Warriors her friend and mentor and….maybe more who is lying In bed in a comatose state. Recovering from a serious injury inflicted upon him by an unknown enemy. ''I am…not sure…if …I mean'' Cassidey begins to choke on her words. Trinity walks over pulling Cassidey into a hug with her. ''It is going to be okay sweetie I know it will. This should not have happened but I know just like you do that he will make it through this. Cassidey sets in a chair next to Rein's bed. I am so scared that he will not make it through this. I mean what if… Trinity stops Cassidey mid –finish with a simple ''shhh…..He is going to be okay I know my Rein , he will find a way to pull himself through this….and he'll be loud and crazy during it. Trinity giggles to herself. Cassidey wipes her face looking at Trinity with comfort ''your right he will pull through this , he has always been stronger than any of us. Trinity reaches out and she and Cassidey share an embrace. Unknown to either of the Warrior women Rein's left hand suddenly twitches his pinky finger moving ever so slowly. But enough for a hint of life In a body of a Man that is supposed to be In a coma.

4:00 pm The Flood walk of Richmond City a pretty good walking distance also pretty romantic. Here we find two of the Warriors in a very quiet moment. Styles and Sabrina the two young 19 year old warriors are off on a small …date? As it were. ''What's wrong asks Styles to Sabrina ''you seem a bit out of it?'' I am just wondering if maybe I did something wrong? Sabrina looks over the canal at the water below. ''your fine Styles all is good…I mean as good as it can be. Considering that Rein is fighting for his life and …I mean it's just, too much. Styles places his hands on Sabrina's shoulders ''Sweetie I know it's a lot to take in right now'' al this pain and hurt it can be too much at sometimes. But I know we will find a way through it Boo we all will I just do! ''Sabrina turns and wraps her arms around Styles the two share a very soft and intimate kiss. ''I love you Styles, thank you for making me feel a little better. ''Your welcome babe I'm always here to cheer you up. Unknown to the two Warrior Teens they are being watched by another of their kind one who has gifts. ''fools just setting there all in love, not a care In the world.'' Well let me ruin their fun Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! As Styles and Sabrina turn to head off the Flood Wall a fire ball rips through the sky almost decapitating the two. SKAKOW! The ball of fire rips a hole through the side of the wall almost knocking the teens to the water below. ''What the heck was that! Screams Sabrina'' ''Im Not sure answers Styles ''But I'm damn sure going to find out, right now. ''Come on out whoever you are I aint scared , bring it! A shadowy figure walks through the smoke of the blast ''Are you sure your ready lil' punk? I don't think you are? Asks the figure, ''LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT!'' Styles blasts energy bursts from his hands that fire right into the smoke ,but the figure jumps out of the way just in time to dodge the blast's. The figure jumps over Styles landing behind him twisting punching him in the back and the side toppling the young warrior to the ground. Sabrina runs to Styles side ''Babe are you okay?'' Styles picks himself up beside Sabrina ''yea I'm fine Saby I'm fine.'' Sabrina looks around trying to scan the area with her hyper vision. ''I don't see him anywhere could you have hit him with an Ion burst?'' Maybe Answers Styles, I may have got him with something I aint really sure boo.''

''Whatever he was I think he's gone? Sabrina says looking around trying to see if she can spot the shadowy figured that just tried to cook her and her boyfriend. Suddenly a fire ball smashes down near the two Sabrina throws up a force shield to protect her and Styles. ''Are you okay! Yells Sabrina hysterically, through the smoke and debris. ''I am good boo, just …man that was a heck of a shot, good thing you threw your shield up when you did, otherwise we would be toasted . Sabrina smiles shrugging of the dust and smoke, ''well it looks like he's gone….who the heck was he though?...Styles looks out at the James river….''I don't know but I know for sure we don't need any more drama on top of what we already have going on''. Suddenly Styles droid 4 razor cell phone goes off. (ringtone blasting ''dum dum by Tedashii and Lacrae. ''Yooo, it's Styles, yea, we just had a weird moment ourselves, uhuh? Yea we are on our way. Hanging up his phone looking at Sabrina, ''something's going on at the castle time for us to head home boo. Sabrina walking up to Styles…''sure babe let's roll''.

5;45 PM Traxx And Cassidey have arrived at the museum district to meet up with Bolo. ''So how is your boy doing? Still crazy as ever? asks Cassidey sipping her Sprite from the bottle. He's him Cass, he's him. Leaning back in his car seat. But anyway we meet up and we head up find what we need and get out. ''Simple process huh Traxx? Asks Cassidey, like making sure nothing happened to Rein right? Traxx unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of his 2013 Ford Expedition. Cassidey follows suit , ''what is the matter with you huh? Can't answer a simple question?


End file.
